The invention is based on a radio receiver in accordance with the species of the main claim. A radio receiver with an integrated telephone arrangement for use in a motor vehicle is already known from the not previously published German patent application 196 13 879. In the customary manner, the radio receiver has an antenna connector on one of its housing walls for feeding an antenna cable in.
In contrast thereto, the radio receiver with the characteristics of the main claim has the advantage that the antenna connector for feeding an antenna cable in extends in the parallel direction or at a narrow angle in respect to the rear or lateral wall of the housing and is arranged in a bulge of the rear or lateral wall of the housing. A space-saving feeding of the antenna cable to the housing of the radio receiver is made possible in this way, however, permissible bending radii of the antenna cables in respect to the housing wall must be observed, in particular with vertical feeding of the antenna cable. This space saving has a particular effect when the radio is used as a car radio, since in comparison with a vertical feeding of the antenna cable, the usable space for the car radio in the installation chute can be considerably enlarged when the antenna cable is fed in parallel, so that the installation of cassette and/or CD drives, for example, is subjected to fewer space restrictions.
These space savings must be considered to be particularly advantageous if the antenna connector for the radio telephone already has a comparably large volume. In this case the usable space is not further reduced by the feed of the antenna cable.
Advantageous further embodiments and improvements of the radio receiver recited in the main claim are possible by the steps listed in the dependent claims.
A rotatable antenna connector is particularly advantageous. A flexible access of the antenna cable to the antenna connector, which is matched to the spatial conditions, is made possible in this way.
It is also advantageous that, at the location of the antenna connector, the housing of the radio receiver has a projection in relation to the rear or lateral wall of the housing, in which the antenna connector is placed. In this way the antenna connector is better protected against environmental effects.
Moreover, the mounting of the antenna connector on a board of the radio receiver is advantageous. The production of the radio receiver is simplified in this way, since the mounting of the antenna connector can already take place in one work step, together with equipping the board. Costs are furthermore reduced by means of this.
The connection of the antenna connector with the radio telephone and a receiver element of the radio by means of an antenna diplexer is advantageous. In this way only a single antenna connection is required for the operation of the telephone and radio reception, so that space, outlay, material and costs are saved in connection with the production.